You're the Reason I Come Home
by SofiaSofiaSofia
Summary: Addison comes back to Seattle with Mark and Sloan after Sloan's surgery.
1. Homecoming

It felt good to be back. Of course, she had been back many times, but this was different. This was home again now. She belonged here. It felt right.

New York had been home before. Back when she was with Derek, New York had been the only place she felt fully comfortable. Since then, a lot had changed. New York had stopped being home the day she left Mark behind, even if she didn't realize it at the time. There was too much baggage and heartache there.

Ironically, baggage and heartbreak were contributing factors in her decision to move to Los Angeles. She wanted to make that home just like she had Seattle. While it had worked for a short period of time, the same thing ended up happening.

Now she was back in Seattle and determined to be able to call it home permanently. She was sick and tired of running away when things weren't working out. She really did love Seattle.

Maybe this could work out this time, she thought as she slid her hand into his.

"Welcome home," Mark smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"So, like...you can just make Shepherd give you a job?" Sloan asked. "What if he says no?"

Things had changed in the two weeks Sloan spent in Los Angeles recovering. It had been discovered that Richard had started drinking again, and he had temporarily stepped down as Chief of Surgery. Until he went to rehab and got help, Derek was Chief.

"She's his ex-wife," Mark replied. "Yeah. She can like...just make him give her a job."

"None of my exes even talk to me," she said.

"Welcome to the world of big people," Addison replied. "We're civilized adults who respect each other."

"And she's Addison Montgomery," Mark added. "She's the best."

"Your life must be awesome," she said.

"You'd be surprised," Addison told her.

Mark looked over to his daughter. Ever since the complication Addison had encountered during the surgery, he couldn't help but worry about her and his grandson. He trusted Addison's assessment that she was just fine, but he was still concerned.

"Dude, what's with the look?" she asked.

"How you feeling?"

"Hungry," she said. "Can I have some money to go get something to eat?"

He pulled out his wallet and gave her enough for lunch. "We'll meet you in the cafeteria when Addie's done with Derek."

"Yeah," she said, taking the money and going.

Addison shook her head. "She doesn't even say thank you?" she asked. "And you let her get away with it?"

"I just don't wanna rock the boat," he said. "I didn't see her grow up or anything. I want her to learn she can trust me."

"Mark, I think she trusts you. She's just –"

"Okay, she's not perfect. But still."

Derek came out of his office just as they were about to knock. "Addie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"She came back with Sloan and I," Mark said.

"You what?"

"Yep," Addison said. "Running away again. I know. Whatever."

"I'll have Patricia draw up a contract," was all he said. He kissed her cheek. "Same terms as your old one okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks."

"Welcome back, Addie," he smiled. "I hate to do this, but I gotta run."

"It's okay," she said. "We'll catch up later."

"Yeah!" he called back as he walked off.

"I'm back," she smiled.

"You're back," Mark nodded.

"You're back?"

Addison turned around to see Callie coming their way. "I'm back," she smiled.

"Back back?"

"Back back."

"Awesome."


	2. Roommates

"I missed this," Addison admitted.

She had woken up in his strong arms everyday for the last three weeks. He made her feel important and she loved that. She wasn't so sure she loved Mark just yet, but she figured it would probably come. After all, she had loved him once. She could do it again.

This was good. She was living with a man who cared so much about her and she was going to get the family that she couldn't naturally have. She didn't need to be in the mother role in order to feel like this family with Mark was a good fit. Maybe she was desperate, but she was also happy.

"Me too," he said, giving her a kiss.

His hands slid down along her body slowly until he was running his fingers along the waistband of her pants.

"No, no, no," she said, even though she was smiling.

"Why not?" he asked.

His lips met hers again.

"Mark, I have a surgery at eight."

"Cancel it."

"Moms-to-be don't take kindly to staying pregnant beyond the date of their scheduled C-Sections," she said.

"So?"

"Meet me at work later," she said.

"Fine," he replied, letting her go.

She got out of bed and picked her clothing from last night up. She wasn't used to having to be so quiet at night anymore. With Sloan in such close proximity, it made things interesting at times. However, it clearly hadn't slowed her and Mark down one bit. Certainly having a newborn in the apartment would, but they were making the most of every opportunity they had now.

"I feel like I'm in high school or something," she commented.

He laughed. It did feel a little like that.

"High school was fun, though," he smirked.

She smiled.

"She clearly knows we have sex," he pointed out. "I just don't want her to know we're having sex when we're having it."

"Ew," she said. "Yeah. Awkward."

"Maybe she can make some friends here and start going out more."

"You want her to start going out?" she asked. "Really, Mark?"

"Well, if she's not home so much, we can..."

"I get that," she said. "But she's about to be a mom. It's about time she learn how to take responsibility."

"It's just so hard to tell her what to do," he said. "I feel guilty."

"Mark, you've taken care of her and the baby already. You've made sure they have the best care possible. That's gotta make up for something somewhere," she said as put her shirt on.

"You talk to her?" he asked, agreeing with Addison's point, but not sure how to bring it up to Sloan.

"Not my kid," she replied. "Go for it, Dad."

"I like you better before you get out of bed," he said.

She laughed."Listen, when you come in today, can you bring her in? I just wanna check and make sure everything's healing well."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Addison dressed herself just enough to leave the room and head to the bathroom. When she opened the door and stepped out, she found that Sloan had left a pizza box - with a few slices still in it - on the counter.

She began cleaning up the snack so that she'd have enough room to make herself something to eat. Feeling a little angry that it was left out, she closed the door of the fridge a little harder than she usually would.

"What's the problem?" Mark asked, doing up his pants as he walked out.

"She can't even clean up after herself?"

Sloan came out of her bedroom. "I was trying to sleep in, you know."

"Well, I –"

Mark stopped her. "Addison's just a little frustrated that you didn't clean up after you ate the pizza you ordered last night."

"She's my roommate," she said. "Not my mother."

"I never said I was your –" Addison began.

"Okay, okay," Mark replied. "Sloan, just go back to bed."

"Just go back to bed?" Addison asked as Sloan disappeared. "That's it?"

He kissed her. "I'll talk to her later."

"You better, Mark."

"Can you be patient?"

"With her or you?"

"Both."

"You're lucky I want to be here," she said. "Just...get her to grow up, Mark. I'm not her mom. She's right. So why am I cleaning up her stuff?"

"I know," he agreed. "Sorry."


	3. The Talk

"I thought you said Addison wanted to see me," Sloan said.

"She does," Mark answered. "I just checked the OR board and it looks like she got pulled into an emergency surgery. Just another C-Section. Should be quick."

"Better be."

"Okay, we need to talk," he told her. "Honey, Addison's making sure everything's okay with you and the baby. I'm sure that's worth a little bit of a wait."

"Okay, fine," she admitted, seeing his point.

"And Addison's getting frustrated with you," he continued. "You need to start being more responsible, Sloan. You can clean up after yourself and help out more. Plus, I'd really like it if you were a little more polite to Addison."

"She –"

"I get that she's not your mom."

"No, you've just moved her in to be my kid's mom."

"I did not move her in for her to be his mom, either," he corrected her. "I moved her in because she's...Addison. And because we're gonna need help. You and me. With the baby."

"You have a thing for her, so I have to do whatever she says?"

"Sloan, you're about to be a mom. I know maturity isn't exactly easy for us Sloans, but it's time to step it up. I'm really not asking a lot of you."

"Fine."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

Addison finished up the C-Section she was performing and she was told that Sloan was waiting. She was in the cafeteria still, but Mark wasn't with her anymore.

"Where's your dad?"

"Some guy came in with a whole bunch of nasty cuts or whatever," she said. "Something about being thrown through a windshield."

"Excellent," he said. "You ready? I just wanna do an ultrasound."

"Can we wait for my dad?"

"I'm guessing he's gonna be with that patient for awhile."

"But –"

"Sloan, you're okay with me," she told him. "Promise. 'Kay?"

"Okay," she said, getting up. "Thanks, Addison."

On the way to up to OB for the ultrasound, they ran into Lexie. "Hi," Sloan said.

"Hi," Lexie smiled. "I hear things were good with the surgery?"

"Well, she screwed it up, but everything turned out okay," she replied.

"Thanks, Sloan," Addison said.

"Good," Lexie smiled. "Well, I've gotta go."

"Oh."

"Bye." Her smile was forced as she walked off.

"Well, that was awkward," Addison commented.

She was sure that Lexie still had feelings for Mark.

"She doesn't like me much either," Sloan said. "But apparently I'm supposed to try and be nicer or something."

"It's not that I don't like you, Sloan," Addison explained. "Well, I don't exactly like you. I think you're self-absored and a little lazy, to be honest."

"Whoa."

"But I care about your dad and he cares about you and your baby," Addison said. "So how about we both try a little harder for your dad's sake? Deal?"

"Sure."

"Now," she smiled. "Let's go check out your little boy."

* * *

><p>"He hasn't been moving too much," Sloan said as Addison began the ultrasound. "I mean, enough, I think, but not a ton. Should he be kicking more?"<p>

"Let's just look," she replied.

"Could it be something wrong with his legs still?"

"I didn't actually operate on him, really," Addison explained. "All I did during the surgery was remove the amniotic bands from around his legs. I didn't make any incisions on him or anything like that. I don't see any reason that he shouldn't be just fine as long as the bands didn't already do damage."

"Oh."

"And I don't see any damage," she said. "I didn't then and I still don't."

"Good."

"As for not feeling as much movement, I don't think that's really the case," she said, turning the screen around to show her. "Look. Those are his legs. He's kicking right now. Looks fine. You're probably just convincing yourself you don't feel as much because you're nervous about it."

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"And even if something was wrong with his legs, which it's not, you'd still feel movement. He'd be moving the rest of his body. So that's not really a true indication in this case."

"Oh."

"He looks great," she smiled. "We got the bands off early enough and he should be just fine."

"Good," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	4. Opening Up

"What do you think of Dylan?" Sloan asked later that night.

Mark wasn't home yet, but Addison was and they were attempting to get along. Sure, swapping opinions on baby names was just small talk, but it was a good start. It was much better than the silent treatment or than bickering back and forth at each other.

"I think of the bomb squad guy."

"The bomb squad guy?" she asked.

"Before your dad came out here, we had a patient come into the hospital. He had a bomb inside of him."

"Inside of him?" she asked.

"Inside of him," she nodded. "He built this gun and..."

"And he was Dylan?"

"No. Dylan was the bomb squad guy who was sent in to deal with it."

"Awesome."

"Well, yeah," she said as she cut up some vegetables. "I mean, he saved so many people. So that makes him awesome, I guess. But he died."

"Oh. So, I guess he's not Dylan."

"Not if you want all your dad's friends to be sorta weird about it."

"Yeah."

"Should I even be naming the baby?" she asked.

"What?"

"I mean, Mark's talked about adopting him. Meaning, technically he'll be his kid. So should he name him?"

"I think he'd want you to," she told her.

"Do you think that's weird? Mark adopting him. I mean, I'll still be living here. And I'd be my kid's sister. That's gotta screw him up at some point, right?"

"You don't want Mark to adopt him?" she asked.

While in Los Angeles, Addison had brought adoption up to Sloan. She had meant that another couple could raise the baby, but Sloan had decided against that. Mark's plan ever since Sloan told him she was pregnant was to adopt the baby. He was trying to make her life as easy as possible, that was all. Addison's talk plus Mark's plan combined seemed ideal in some ways. Sloan would be able to have a life, while still having contact with her son. That was she and Mark had decided together. Only now, Sloan was having second thoughts.

"I just don't wanna be my baby's sister."

"Have you told your dad?"

"I don't want him to think I don't trust him with the baby or something."

"Sloan, this is your son. It's your choice."

"I know," she said. "And really, everything would stay the same. I mean, I'd still need my dad's help. The baby'd just call me Mom."

"Mark loves you," she told her. "He'll understand."

"I'm not gonna like...up and leave once he's born. I can't. I have nowhere to go."

"I know."

"My dad'll just be Grandpa."

"I know," she said. "Like you said, very little changes. And I know I don't really know you, but for what it's worth, I'm really glad to see that you're thinking hard about this. That you've considered the options with your baby's best interest in mind."

"Thanks," she said.

She looked back at the list of boy names she had pulled up on her laptop.

"Even a name seems like such a huge choice. He'll have it forever, you know?"

"I'm sure you'll find a good one," she smiled. "And I think its okay to feel a little overwhelmed."

* * *

><p>"Sorry it was just you and Sloan for dinner," Mark apologized later that night. "I thought I'd make it home and it didn't work out."<p>

"It's okay," Addison replied, looking up from her book. "We actually talked a little."

"About...?"

"Well, first of all, the baby's fine. Niether of us saw you today to tell you that."

"She texted me."

"Oh, good."

"What did you talk about?"

"She probably should tell you this herself, but I think she's scared to."

"Why would she -?"

"She wants to keep the baby," she said. "Still live here and everything, but just not relinquish her parental rights. She thinks that legally being her kid's sister is weird. For once, I have to say, she's a little right there."

"She thought I'd be mad about that?"

"She knows you're excited about him."

"I am," he nodded. "But he'd still be in my life, and so would she. I admit I wasn't found of her giving him to strangers, but I don't have to adopt him either. It was just the first plan I had. I just want my family together."

"I think you need to go talk to her."

"Yeah," he said, getting up. "Probably."


	5. Fatherhood

**I realize this chapter is on the short side, but the chapter after it didn't have the same feel. My intention was to combine them, but it didn't seem right. It felt like a much better choice to leave this chapter shorter, but more consistent in terms of feel. The next one is longer.**

"Hey, can we talk?" Sloan asked Mark one afternoon about a month later.

"Sure," he nodded, looking away from the screen of his laptop. "What's up?"

"When you decided not to...not to stick around when my mom got pregnant, would there have been anything anyone could have done or said to change your mind?"

They had obviously already discussed the choice Mark had made. It wasn't something either of them really wanted to talk about, but Sloan deserved answers, so Mark gave them to her. He had told her all about how he had panicked and ran, afraid that his goals for his life would be impossible to accomplish with a baby at home. He told her all about how his parents hadn't provided a very good childhood for him, making him feel like bringing a child into his life when he felt similarly would not be healthy for anyone. He had also told her that he thought often about whether or not her mom had really had the abortion, but after awhile, it seemed like calling was pointless. He had waited too long. None of this was the right thing to do, and Mark regretted it all, but it was the truth.

"I wish I would've told my family," he said. "Not so much my parents, but maybe the Shepherds."

"Nobody knew?"

"No," he answered. "And I know that if I would've just told Derek, or Mrs. Shepherd, or...someone, they would have told me I'd regret it. And that would have made me think. I don't think like that myself. I live in the moment. So, having someone give me a reality check and make me think about the reprocussions would've been a good thing. I can't say for sure whether it would've changed my mind, but it could have."

"You didn't realize you could regret something that huge?" she asked.

"At the time, it honestly seemed like a major choice. I didn't have guilt until later. Years later. I thought it was the right thing for so, so long. Even if I thought about you. Well, your mom. I still thought you'd be better off without a dad like me."

"What made you feel bad about it?"

"When Addison got pregnant. My kid could've had a sibling. Then, when she aborted that baby and it hurt that bad, I realized that I had screwed up. I had had a chance with you."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Sloan," he said. "I wasn't...I wasn't who I am now then."

"I know."

"Good."

"I just...I want my kid to have a dad."

"I know you do," he said. "And hopefully, one day he will. Even if his father never comes around, maybe you'll find a guy who loves him like his own."

"Nobody's gonna want a high school drop out with a kid, Dad," she said. "My mom never really found anybody. A couple losers here and there, but –"

"You don't know that you won't," he said.

"I just feel like I let him down."

"Like I said before, you got yourself out here to get help. You did that for him."

"Still."

"You have a lot of growing up to do and not much time to do it," he said. "But you can do it."

"Why would you think that? I've failed at everything else."

"I'm your dad," he smiled. "It's my job to think that."


	6. Preparing for Baby

The next two months flew by. Mark and Addison were growing closer and closer again and she was impressed that Mark could really commit. She had been waiting years to see that happen. The old Mark was still in the back of her mind, but she worried less about him being unfaithful now that he was really proving how he felt about her.

Sloan was now thirty-two weeks pregnant. Her relationships with both Addison and Mark had improved as well. She was doing her best to be more considerate – though she still often failed – and they were grateful for the effort.

"What is that?" Addison asked as she and Mark arrived home one day to find a rather dark looking pizza sitting on the counter.

"Oh, dinner," Sloan smiled from her place on the couch. "I just took it out. It has to cool."

"It's –"

"Crispy," Mark said.

"Burnt," she whispered.

"She tried," he quietly replied.

"So, I have to eat that?" Addison asked.

"I know it's a little burnt," Sloan said, trying to get up but failing now that she was so big. Her dad help her. "But still. I made it from scratch and everything. Well...not the dough. But I put the stuff on top."

"Congratulations," Addison said.

"I figure it's what moms do," she explained. "And I only have so much time to practice."

"Honey, that's sweet," Mark said. "But can we just order in this time?"

"Fine," she said, agreeing that the pizza was a little too overdone.

"What's with all the pizza anyways?" Addison asked. "Is it all you eat?"

"Cravings."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Do you think I can be a good mom?"<p>

Addison had taken Sloan shopping to gather the essential baby items she would need once her little guy came. Given that she didn't really have friends in Seattle yet, there wasn't really going to be a baby shower, so it was up to them to get everything. Sloan's financial situation was bleak since finding someone to hire her when she was about to have a baby and she didn't have any job skills was next to impossible. Luckily, Mark and Addison were helping her out financially.

"What?"

"Do you think I can do this? I have no clue what I'm doing."

"I think you can learn," Addison said. "And I know you love your little boy enough to try your best."

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked, picking up a suction bulb.

"Babies can't blow their noses," she said. "So that's used to suck –"

"Gross!" she replied.

"Sorry," Addison laughed.

"That's nasty."

"It's not really that bad."

"Says you."

"Okay," she said. "Let's go pick him a crib."

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's not disgusting."

"You're gonna be great with diapers then, huh?"

"I try not to think about diapers," she answered.

"I see," she smiled. "Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Her dad was helping her put the crib together a few days later. All of the other baby gear was all set up.<p>

"I think he'll like it," she said as she took the white bedding with blue moons and stars on it out of its packaging. "It's nice, right?"

"It's nice," he agreed. "Does he have a name yet? Saying he and him over and over is getting a little old."

"I know," she agreed.

"Any you're thinking of?"

"His middle name is Sloan," she said. "Just seems like the best choice. And I can't decide between Jayden, Max, and Carson."

"They all sound good," he told her.

"Exactly," she said.

Addison knocked on her door. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter," Mark said.

"Hey, which of these is the best?" Sloan asked Addison. "Jayden, Max, or Carson?"

"Baby names? You want me to pick your baby's name?"

"Just opinions," she shrugged. "Jayden, Max, or Carson?"

"I love Carson," she said. "But what do you think?"

She smiled. "I was kinda hoping you'd say Carson."

"See? It's the name then," she replied. "If that's how you feel."

"He's Carson," she smiled.

"Carson Sloan Reilly," Mark said. "Good name."

"Yeah."

"So everything's all ready for him now?" Addison asked.

"Yep," Sloan nodded.

"Good."

"Yeah," she said. "It's crazy that he's coming so soon."

"Six weeks," Mark smiled.

Since Sloan had recently had surgery, Addison was slightly concerned about allowing her to have a vaginal birth, since there were more risks. It could be done if Sloan chose so, but she was okay with scheduling a C-Section for thirty-eight weeks anyways.

"That seems like no time at all."

"I know."


	7. Carson

"She's not up yet?" Addison asked as she and Mark were having breakfast the morning of Sloan's C-Section.

"Nope."

"Maybe you should wake her up."

He got up and went into Sloan's room. "Sloan..." he whispered.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "What?" she groaned.

"Time to get up."

"No."

He laughed. "So you just wanna stay pregnant forever?"

"I'm exhausted."

"I know," he said. "But you're gonna be a mom today."

"That's crazy."

"Hey, I'm gonna be a grandpa. You don't have to tell me that."

She got up. "I'm so hungry."

"I know," he replied. "We'll get you something as soon as the C-Section's done."

"It's just mean not to let a pregnant girl eat for so long."

"Sorry," he said. "Not my rule."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Is everything packed?"

"Except his outfit. I haven't picked one yet."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"This is really weird," Mark said as Addison scrubbed in and he put his mask on. "In like...less than ten minutes my kid is gonna have a kid."<p>

"Who would've ever thought you'd be the first one of us with a kid? Let alone a grandkid," she replied. "Actually, of course you would. But still. You never exactly seemed parental."

"And I do now?"

"Well...more so."

"Yeah," he agreed as he watched the nurse's prep Sloan. "There shouldn't be any complications, right? Because of the surgery before this?"

"Nothing that I'm expecting, no," she reassured him. "Mark, I'd tell you if I felt something would happen."

"Good."

"Go in there and be with her. I'll be right there."

He walked into the OR and sat down on the stool up by Sloan's head. "Hey," he smiled. "How you holdin' up?"

"I can't feel my whole lower body," she said. "That's normal, right?"

"That's what the spinal's supposed to do," he nodded.

"Okay."

"It's fine."

Addison came in and tested Sloan's spinal before beginning. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" she asked.

"I guess not," she smiled. "Okay, you ready?" she asked as the nurse handed her the scalpel. "He's gonna be here really soon, Mommy."

She smiled. "Good."

"You're gonna feel lots of pressure and tugging and pulling, but it shouldn't actually hurt."

"Okay."

Addison took her time since this wasn't an emergency. Eight minutes later, at 10:04 a.m. on July twenty-nineth, Carson Sloan Reilly arrived.

"He's here, Mommy," Mark smiled, as he stood to get a better look at the baby boy.

"How come he's not crying?"

"He will," Addison said as she suctioned some fluid out of his throat. That was all it took for Carson to let out a loud wail. "See?"

"He's okay?"

"He's perfect," Mark nodded as Addison cut his cord.

"Congratulations, Sloan," Addison smiled. "He's beautiful."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Mark returned from the nursery with the baby boy. His mom had met him, but then he had to get some tests done just to be sure he was healthy. At six pounds, nine ounces and nineteen inches, he was just perfect. His reflexes and everything were great. Since Mommy was just waking up from a little post brunch nap, Grandpa figured this was a good time.<p>

"Hey," Sloan smiled. "How is he?"

"Great," Mark nodded. "He had his first bottle and everything. And he wet his first diaper, too."

"Oh."

Mark handed her the baby. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"That's normal. It'll go away."

"I know."

"Addison and I'll be there to help until you're feeling better."

"Yeah."

"I took two weeks off."

"That's all?"

"I'm the head of my department. Plus, it's not my kid. I can't ask for too much time."

"Oh."

"You'll be okay."

"Are you sure about that?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sorry," Callie said when Mark turned. "I heard he was here and I couldn't resist stopping in."

"What is that?" Sloan asked.

Callie had a gift bag in her hand. "Oh, Arizona and I got him a few things."

"Thanks," she replied.

"You're welcome," she said, handing Mark the bag.

"I'll just put this here. You can open it later."

"Yeah," Sloan agreed.

"He's adorable," Callie smiled.

"Clearly. He comes from a long line of handsome Sloan men."

She laughed. "Anyone ever tell you you love yourself too much?"

"Not possible."

Carson started crying. "He says you're wrong."

"What did I do?" Sloan asked. "Is he okay?"

"Babies cry," Callie smiled. "He might just be too warm with that blanket or something. Try taking it off?"

"But he only has a diaper on."

"It's a really warm day," Callie said. "Would you want a blanket on?"

"No." She unwrapped her son's blanket and a he started to settle down. "Hey, it worked."

"Yeah," she nodded. "See? That's all you wanted, huh Carson?" she asked. "Yeah! Your mommy and grandpa'll get used to you soon."

Arizona peaked her head into the room. "Hey, I need you."

"Right now?" she asked. "There's a brand new baby in here!"

She smiled. "Sorry, but yeah."

"Oh."


End file.
